


A Valentine Throwback

by Twins_N_Fandoms



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comfort, Memory World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twins_N_Fandoms/pseuds/Twins_N_Fandoms
Summary: Nico reflects on his life and how these experiences helped him learn something about love: it's not about soulmate-relationships, but it's also about friends and family.





	A Valentine Throwback

**Author's Note:**

> No thoughts for today.  
> Sorry, y'all. Just frustrated and stuff.

Nico sat by the Athena Parthenos, taking in the scenery of Camp Half-Blood while munching on an apple from the Dining Pavilion. Usually, he always ate a pomegranate (and Will almost always tells him off) but Nico decided to try something new. Today he wore a Camp Half-Blood shirt. Just for a change.

He watched the sun disappear behind the waves as he remembered the first time he came to camp, riding Apollo's sun bus driven by Thalia. They crash-landed into the Canoe Lake. Fortunately, no one was hurt. When they landed, he was amazed at everything he saw.

But after the brief pause of happiness, there was also the time his sister died. He felt alone. Nico left in rage, in rage, scared of his emotions, of his powers. He no longer was the kid he once was.

He helped Annabeth and her companions finish a quest.

He witnessed the god Pan die.

He saw the image of his mother when he faced Melinoe.

He convinced his father to help the other Olympians and participated in the Second Titan War.

He brought his half-sister Hazel to Camp Jupiter, asking Reyna to take her in.

He worked quietly between both camps.

He was sucked into Tartarus.

He saw horrors.

He wandered in Tartarus alone.

He got stuck in a bronze jar.

He guided the others to the House of Hades in Epirus to rescue Percy and Annabeth.

He faced Cupid, confessing his crush on Percy in front of Jason.

He helped the praetor bring the Athena Parthenos to stop the conflict between both camps.

He lost his mother.

He lost his sister Bianca.

He has no friends. No family.

Nico thought his life ended theire just like that.

But he was wrong. He just thought.

They were there for him.

Hazel cared for him, treating him like he was really her brother.

Reyna and Coach Hedge saw his worst nightmares and secrets. Yet they did not judge him. They didn't seem to care.

No. They cared more.

His friends accepted who he was. They were there for him.

His friends are more than that.

They are his family. They totally supported him.

He didn't loose a family. Nico's family just grew bigger.

Even his own father has acknowledged him.

Nico smiled as he stared at the sun as it dipped lower in the sky. Soon, in the distance, the conch horn sounded, signaling dinner. Nico stood up, and breathed in the scent of the strawberry fields.

Perhaps love doesn't just fall under relationships like boyfriend. Girlfriend. Crush. Husband and wife.

"Nico Di Angelo! Hurry up! It's dinnertime!" A familiar voice yelled below his spot.

"Coming," he called back, savoring the view in front of him for one last time.

Love is also about family.

And he has a family, bigger than he ever wished for..

Nico took in the scenery one more time. Then he stood and jogged towards the direction of the Dining Pavilion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you people enjoyed that.  
> That was Mari's first drabble, now coming live on this account.  
> Thanks, y'all!  
> ~Marrione and Louise


End file.
